


Equius: flip the fuck out

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta has a new accessory and it makes Equius nervous. Also sweaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius: flip the fuck out

Nepeta giggled as she leapt out of the air and landed on top of her moirail’s shoulders. “Hey there Equius!” She purred and nuzzled against him. By far the very best part of being on the meteor was having all her furends right there and ready to hang out.  
“Oh. Greetings Nepeta.” He wasn’t expecting this visit but Nepeta never was one to call ahead. He watched as she stretched out her stiff limbs from hiding in a cramped position for hours waiting for him to show up. He smiled slightly at her meowbeast like antics but his expression clouded when he spotted what was around her neck. “Nepeta. What is…that?” He pointed with a jittering finger.  
She took a moment to twist her neck to show it off as best as she could. “Isn’t it purrty? It’s a flea collar Terezi gave me cause she said I have fleas.” She began to preen and display the gift from the teal blood. This gave Equius a much better look.  
The “flea” collar was thick black leather and was snug to her neck. She more than likely was very aware of it whenever she ate anything. It was held closed by a shiny padlock that had something engraved on it. What with Nepeta’s cavorting around and the size of the text Equius couldn’t make out what it said. “Nepeta it is quite lewd to be prancing around in that. You will cease immediately.”  
She froze solid for a moment and blinked at him with a confused expression. “Why? It’s just a flea collar isn’t it?” She let out a small laugh. “Well I guess we do use it as a prop for some of our roleplay games.” Flopping down into a sitting position she looked up at him and smiled.  
“Well it’s…just that…oh fiddlesticks.” He could feel himself starting to sweat but his moirail seemed unaware of the implications of the collar and he was unsure how to explain it. “Wait…did you say roleplay games?”  
“Yes! We purrtend like I’m Terezi’s pet kitty cat. It’s really fun, way more than when we play that I’m a criminal and she is a legislacerator so she has to punish me.” Equius made a small choking noise in the back of his throat but Nepeta just carried on regardless. “I mean I’m fine with it but she does get so into it. It’s purrty intense.” She finished with a giggle.  
Equius coughed and pulled at his tank top to try and get some air flowing over his damp skin. He quickly stopped when he heard the seam creak and strain. “Terribly sorry but if you will excuse me I need to get a towel and then go have a…talk with Terezi.”  
“Oh yeah that’s fine I’m going to take a cat nap.” She yawned and curled up next to the heater and was asleep in seconds.

***

By the time Equius found the teal blood he was on his second towel. He kept Telling himself that there was nothing lewd about the games the two girls played. But he could not get the image out of his head.  
Terezi had hidden herself away in a room towards the back of the meteor. She had her back towards the door and was drawing something on the wall in chalk. “I presume you are here to talk to me about my relationship with Nepeta.” She said without turning to face him.  
A shiver ran down Equius’ spine. Admitadly turning to face the person she was speaking to would do Terezi no good and with that nose of hers she could most likely smell him coming from down the hall. Even so it was still creepy, especially when she used her seer powers to predict why someone had come to see her. It was then that he realised what she had actually said. “r-relationship? She never said…”  
“Ah yes she more than likely didn’t see the need to until we actually made it an official matespritship.” She spun around to smirk at him. “And I was going to pop the question tomorrow before you ask.” Her mouth twisted into a snicker.  
Before he even thought about it Equius had her by the front of her shirt and had slamed her into the wall. “And you think I’m just going to let you after you tricked her into that collar and did all those lewd things with her?” He raised his fist and curled it into a fist ready to see what her answer would be.  
The legislacerator in training tiped her glasses forwards calmly so Equius could see the honesty in her blank red eyes. “OK first she willingly put on that collar fully aware of what it meant, second the pet play was all her idea and finally I thought you were all about the hemospectrum. Last I checked Teal is above Olive so what’s your problem with me bossing her around?”  
Equius had no answer for that so he gently lowered her to the ground and stepped back swiftly. “Oh my…I…er…sorry.” Then in a sweaty fluster he fled the room in serach of a towel. Or two. Or ten.  
Terezi turned back to the chalk portrait of Nepeta she was lovingly making on the wall shrugging. “And people say I’m creepy and weird.”


End file.
